Your Gang meets my gang
by YoMomLoser456
Summary: well its about troy,gabbi,chad,etc. go sorta on a roadtrip and they end up on dis teleportation booth and meet up wid ma gang and live lyk ma gangs lyf sry sorta confusin r&r pls!
1. Roadtrip Baby!

**High School Musical: Your Gang Meets My Gang**

It's a weird story but just check it out n read it mite be kool…

Well High School Musical gang aka Troy, Gabbi, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, been going on roundtrips n stuff lyk that well how is it wen they enter this teleportation they get to live lyk a lyf lyk me n ma gang…

Interlude entry

Troy as Odon (he really loves Ariel and basketball. Ariel taught him there's more 2 lyf than basketball)

Gabbi as Ariel (likes Odon and is a smart girl, Rick lyks her but she acts nice and polite but she actually hates him everyone knoes except him)

Taylor as Eirie (Ariel's closest friend, smart, and funny)

Zeke as Rad (Plays basketball but baking is more of what he does)

Sharpay as Aly (Ciabatta's cousin, a singer, and a smart girl)

Ryan as Ciabatta (Aly's cousin that protects her smart and handsome)

Chad as Rick (He's jealous of Odon because he got Ariel, loves basketball)

**Chapter 1: Road trip Baby!**

Troy, Gabbi, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Chad has been waiting for summer vacation ever since!

"Too bad Kelsi and Jason couldn't come with us", said Troy while driving the van

"I can't believe we're actually going to Hawaii!" said Gabbi

"Hey Troy hope theirs chances we get to shoot some hoops!" exclaimed Chad

"Do you boys know when to quit shooting hoops" jealously Sharpay said

It has been about 2hrs and they took a break. They went out to eat at McDonald's. Taylor paid for everything. Next turn to drive was Ryan, Chad and Taylor sat in the middle passenger seats, and Zeke, Gabbi, and Troy sat in the back, leaving Sharpay sitting in the shotgun seat.

"Gabbi you look pale" said Troy and Zeke

"Are you ok" questioned Taylor

While Sharpay was doing her nails, Ryan turned around to check on them. Sharpay looked up on the road and…..

_I kno pretty short give me some good reviews and I'll make chapters longer and hardly any cliffhangers :D_


	2. Tragedy

Chapter 2: Tragedy

Recap:

_While Sharpay was doing her nails, Ryan turned around to check on them. Sharpay looked up on the road and….._

When Sharpay looked up she saw a large truck and a red SUV on her side.

She yelled "RYAN!" and those were her last words

The red SUV has hit the passengers' side seats and the truck in front totaled the whole front of the car!

While at the hospital Mr. Bolton and Mrs.Montez, and Mr. Evans got their as fast as they can. The results were that Ryan and Sharpay Evans were dead. Zeke,Troy,Chad,Taylor,and Gabi were fine except that they had really bad damages. Troy had broken his spinal cord n dat meant he couldn't walk! Gabi has damaged her leg but it will heal soon. Chad is in da ER room. Chad's Parents arrive and get news

"Apparently Chad has a lot more damage than the others but he has to get surgery if this doesn't work then he will eventually die" the doctor said

Taylor and Zeke were fine they just got some bruises, deep wounds and cuts…

Later Troy…..


	3. All ready!

Recap:

_And later Troy…_

And later Troy…just woke up from his dreams!

It was 10am Saturday morning! First Day of Summer Vacation!

"Yo (excuse me miss)" song started playing (by Chris brown) (which was his cell phone ring tone)

"Hello" Troy said

"Hey", Gabbi says

"O ok uhh I'll come there soon around 12pm I stiil have to get da rental car and yea im on ma way" Troys says in a rush

"Ok luv ya bye" Gabbi says excitedly

Troy gets into the shower and then dresses up, again his cell rings.

"Hey Chad call me back real quick I'll be there tell Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Taylor!" Troy said

"OK dude wat r u in a rush for" Chad said and then got disconnected

He went in his closet to pick up some clothes. He got a Nike T-shirt and then put on a jacket. Got basketball shorts grabbed the keys and his cell and his Nike shoes and went down.

"Hey dad im going to get a rental van can I please have $200 for the trip" Troy said putting on his shoes

"No allowance for 1month ok!" His dad replied

"OK pick up your car there at 4 before it gets tow!" Troy says headin out,

Once he got there he chose a car then his cell rings.

"I'll be there bye" Troy says

"U read ma mind" Zeke says

He chose a Toyota Sienna. It was clean and leather seatings. It cost about $900 so he paid it using his dad's credit card. (No allowance now for little Troy for 3months) So he thought "0 wat the heck!" So he got it. He first went to pick up Gabi. Then Chad n Taylor finally the Evans.

Gabi wore a pink tank top with a jacket on top. Chad wore a "Michael Jordan jersey" under it was a white tee and wore basketball shorts.. Taylor wore a purple stripped polo shirt and jeans while Sharpay wore a blue collared ¾ sleeve (lyk wat she wears in suite lyf of Zack n Cody: D) and brown khakis caprice and Ryan wore a polo and brown pants yup!

Gabi had shotgun seat.

"Nice car" Taylor says to Troy

"Ya well thanks its just a rental" Troy says laughing

And finally


	4. lost? or found?

_**Recap:**_

_They went already and finally…_

12hours of driving the gang gets tired they were heading 2 New York

_(Sorry guys in the dream its Hawaii rite but u had to take a plane to Hawaii so I might as well change it to New York im sry for da confusion)_

They stopped at Arizona. They were sorta lost and couldn't find any rest stops along the way or in da GPS navigation.

Everyone has fallen asleep except for Troy who was sorta getting tired and Chad who was now sitting in the shotgun seat.

"Crapt! I have no clue wer we are" says Troy madly

Sharpay wakes up then Taylor

"Where are we" Sharpay questions in a sleepy voice

"Ugghh! Mr.Brightside took us sum place in Arizona! And-Chad gets cut off by Troy

"And now we're lost and can't find any rest stops" Troy says cutting of Chad

"Men this is a total wreck, lost in the middle of sumwhere" Chad says feeling as if he could beat up Troy

"Hey Ryan can helps us he's been in Arizona before" Sharpay says waking up Ryan

Ryan took the wheel. They still were lost GPS navigation showed no site of any rest stops! Ryan had no clue..

Then…

Chad yells "Hey isn't that rests stop!"

Everyone agreed and got out da car. Went inside and…


End file.
